


All the Places We Went To

by xenakis



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: F/M, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-02
Updated: 2013-08-02
Packaged: 2017-12-22 04:11:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/908760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xenakis/pseuds/xenakis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gipsy Danger is beyond the bottom of the ocean, now, but Mako and Raleigh can always find her in the Drift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All the Places We Went To

**Author's Note:**

> Pacific Rim gave me A LOT of feels. Thanks to Plor for putting up with my ramblings about Raleigh's puppy face and Mako's awesomeness, as well as for providing [the title](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AVq8u365PwE). Thank you also to Leupagus for the last minute cheerleading!


End file.
